Washing of clothes for dry cleaning, such as suits, is difficult in the home, and as a method of removing wrinkles therefrom, there is generally a method of heat treatment such as ironing and steam pressing, but this operation is troublesome and texture may be deteriorated. Up to now, techniques of smoothing out wrinkles in clothes without heat treatment have been disclosed. However, the wrinkle-removing effect is insufficient.
JP-A 10-25660 discloses a method of removing wrinkled portions, which includes spraying wrinkled portions of clothes with a composition containing a specific water-soluble solvent such as hexylene glycol and isoprene glycol combined with water and merely leaving the clothes to remove the wrinkled portions. JP-A 10-508911, equivalent to WO-A 96/15309 discloses a wrinkle-reducing composition containing silicone and a coating-forming polymer, and JP-A 1-6174 discloses an art relating to an aqueous composition for removing wrinkles, which contains a specific alcohol, glycerol, a nonionic surfactant and water, and both. of the applications describe techniques of removing winkles by spraying textile fabrics with the composition followed by hanging the fabrics to make them naturally dried, or ironing them. JP-A 2003-533598 describes an art relating to a wrinkle-removing effect by a polymer composition containing a carboxylic acid moiety.